This invention relates to a quick measurement of statistically significant variations of the characteristics of a signal in the presence of noise and more specifically to ascertaining turbulent condition in a body of water from the quick measurements of statistically significant variations in the characteristics of a signal in the presence of noise.
The general technique of using Doppler spreading to detect atmospheric turbulence has been used with weather radar for quite some time. As discussed by Roger M. Lhermitty in Radio Science, Vol. 4, No. 12, pp. 1241-1246 (December 1969), the method used for that purpose utilizes the variance of the Doppler radar observed spectrum of velocity of man-made targets used as tracers for the turbulent air motion. However, no attempt has been made to use a similar method to ascertain turbulent conditions in a body of water.